Foto yang Sempurna
11 Mei 2016 23 Mei 2016 23 Mei 2016 24 Mei 2016 24 Mei 2016 25 Mei 2016 25 Mei 2016 25 Mei 2016 18 Juni 2016 6 September 2016 13 September 2016 16 Oktober 2017 28 Oktober 2017 29 Mei 2018}} |selanjutnya = "Tekanan Pakaian Dalam" |gambar = Picture Perfect.png |pemirsa = 1,87 juta}} "Foto yang Sempurna"'Aplikasi Nickelodeon Play (Inggris: '"Picture Perfect") adalah episode ke-13 dari musim pertama The Loud House. Alur Lincoln mencoba mengambil foto keluarga untuk ulang tahun orangtuanya, tetapi ia kesulitan membuatnya "sempurna". Sinopsis Lincoln telah menciptakan gelas kopi buatan sendiri sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk orangtuanya setiap tahun, tetapi saudara-saudaranya percaya bahwa itu adalah hadiah yang payah, dengan Lola tanpa sengaja menyatakan bahwa Ibu dan Ayah meletakkan "gelas" di loteng tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ketika dia pergi ke loteng untuk melihat apakah ini benar, dia menemukan bahwa Lola benar, karena semua "gelas" yang dibuat Lincoln di masa lalu disimpan. Sebagai Lincoln yang patah hati khawatir tentang apa yang bisa dia berikan kepada orang tuanya sekarang, dia menemukan kamera tua Ayah, dan mendapat ide untuk mengambil potret keluarga untuk diberikan kepada orang tuanya. Lincoln mengumpulkan gadis-gadis di halaman belakang untuk pemotretan, dan mereka semua tersenyum, ketika Lincoln mengatur timer otomatis. Namun, mereka bosan setelah beberapa detik dan melakukan kejenakaan yang biasa mereka lakukan, saat foto diambil, membuat frustrasi Lincoln. Merasa foto itu tidak "sempurna", Lincoln menggunakan berbagai metode untuk meyakinkan saudara perempuannya untuk mengambil bagian dalam foto baru. Ketika dia melakukannya, dia mengubah penampilan mereka, menahan kebiasaan alami mereka, dan mengenakan sweter yang serasi. Ketika timer diatur, Lori bertanya pada Lincoln apa yang salah dengan foto lainnya dan dia dengan gugup mengakui bahwa dia pikir mereka bertindak terlalu banyak seperti diri mereka sendiri. Gadis-gadis itu sangat tersinggung oleh pikirannya tentang mereka, jadi mereka memasang senyum "sempurna" untuk kamera karena dendam untuknya. Setelah kamera mengambil gambar, para gadis meninggalkan Lincoln, ternyata dalam sekejap. Ketika Lincoln berjalan melintasi rumah melihat gambar baru dan mengamati kepribadian sejati saudara-saudaranya, dia melihat betapa bahagianya mereka dan mulai merasa bersalah tentang cara dia memandang mereka. thumb|Lincoln menyukai saudari-saudarinya seperti apa adanya mereka. Ketika tiba saatnya untuk memberi Ibu dan Ayah hadiah mereka, Lincoln akhirnya memberikan foto lama alih-alih yang "sempurna". Mereka sangat menyukainya sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menggantungnya di atas mantel untuk dilihat semua orang. Lincoln meminta maaf dan berkata kepada para saudari bahwa diri mereka yang sebenarnya cukup sempurna untuknya, dan mereka berpelukan dalam pelukan kelompok. Namun, sebagai gosokan terakhir, Lincoln mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa mereka mungkin juga meletakkan hadiah mereka di dalam kotak cangkir kopi karena hadiah mereka akan pucat dibandingkan dengan miliknya, yang membuat mereka marah untuk berdebat dengannya... persis seperti yang dia suka. Lily, yang juga kaget dengan gosokan Lincoln, melemparkan popok padanya sebagai pembalasan. Pemeran * Grant Palmer sebagai Lincoln * Catherine Taber sebagai Lori * Liliana Mumy sebagai Leni * Nika Futterman sebagai Luna * Cristina Pucelli sebagai Luan * Jessica DiCicco sebagai Lynn / Lucy * Grey Griffin sebagai Lana / Lola / Lily * Lara Jill Miller sebagai Lisa * Jill Talley sebagai Rita * Brian Stepanek sebagai Lynn Sr. Carol tidak memiliki dialog pada episode ini. Trivia * Terungkap bahwa Lincoln memberi orangtuanya gelas kopi buatan sendiri untuk ulang tahun mereka setiap tahun, yang kemudian segera disimpan tanpa sepengetahuan Lincoln, karena penampilannya yang dibuat secara kasar. * Episode ini berbagi musik kartu judul yang sama dengan episode "Project Loud House". Referensi Budaya * Picture Perfect - Judul episode ini berarti memiliki penampilan atau kualitas yang tepat. * - Musik yang diputar selama kartu judul mengingatkan pada waralaba tersebut. Ini juga memiliki nada yang mirip dengan lagu "With A Little Help From My Friends". Kesalahan * Ketika kedua bersaudara itu tersenyum untuk foto pertama, Lola tampaknya kehilangan salah satu gigi bawahnya. * Gigi terkelupas Lincoln diganti dengan gigi depan yang tampak normal ketika mereka tersenyum untuk gambar kedua. * Ketika Lynn mengatakan bahwa "gelas kopi" adalah tempat pensil, sebagian rambutnya hilang. * Setelah Lincoln membuat Lucy tersenyum untuk gambar kedua, dot Lily berbeda. * Ketika anak-anak berteriak "Selamat Hari Jadi!", Lucy berada di sisi kiri, tetapi kemudian muncul di sebelah kanan. thumb|Aku kira gigi Luan sudah diperbaiki sekarang (dan Lincoln tidak memiliki garis di giginya). * Ketika Lola mengungkapkan bahwa Ibu dan Ayah menyembunyikan semua hadiah Lincoln di loteng, Luan tidak memiliki kawat gigi. ** Juga, gigi Lincoln tidak memiliki garis. * Ketika Lincoln berkata, "BISAKAH KITA TENANG?!", Luna kehilangan bulu matanya. * Kesalahan plot: Dalam episode ini, Lori tampaknya menyadari apa Mona Lisa itu, meskipun dalam episode "The Green House" dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu. ** Episode ini mungkin terjadi setelah itu. *Kesalahan dalam sulih suara / transliterasi: **Pada bagian lini dialog Lisa "If the hypotenuse of a right triangle is the mean proportional between segments, then-" diterjemahkan menjadi "Jika hipotenus dari segitiga yang benar artinya proporsional antara tiap bagian maka--". **Pada bagian lini dialog Lincoln: ***"How about we lose the glasses and do something with your hair?", dalam penerjemahannya menjadi "Hilangkan kacamata dan lakukan sesuatu dengan rambutmu?", tidak ada terjemahan pada "How about" (Bagaimana kalau). ***"My days of giving lame anniversary presents are over. " menjadi "Hariku memberikan hari jadi sudah berakhir." Tidak ada penerjemahan untuk kata "lame" (yang payah). **Pada bagian lini dialog Leni "You're like a wizard. Or a weatherman." menjadi "Kau seperti kadal (lizard). Atau pria... (...man)". en:Picture Perfect es:La Foto Perfecta fr:La photo parfaite ms:Picture Perfect pl:Jak z obrazka tl:Picture Perfect Kategori:Episode Kategori:Episode The Loud House Musim 1